1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diesel engines. More specifically, the present invention relates to the wet sleeve pitting problem.
2. Prior Art
Wet sleeve engines have a problem in the pitting of the outside of the sleeve. Cooling system water boils on the outside of the sleeve where the water contacts it. The boiling action and air bubbles created, beats the sleeve causing pitting. This process is gradual under normal conditions and is accelerated when the cooling system is contaminated with dirt and rust. Catapillar Equipment Company has tried to solve this problem by installing a cooling system filter on the engine. The filter has slowed the process of pitting but has not eliminated the problem.